Communication Station
by pacejunkie
Summary: Ana meets Rousseau in the jungle who tells her where she can find communications equipment, but before she can go, she must convince Charlie it's worth the trip. Short, humourous SEQUEL to In The Name of Science.


Title: Communication Station (Sequel to In The Name of Science) Ana/Charlie, Humour/Adventure

Rating: K+

Summary: Ana meets Rousseau in the jungle who tells her where she can find communications equipment, but before she can go, she must convince Charlie it's worth the trip.

Status: Completed one-off

Warnings: none.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. Nope. Not me.

Thanks to **babybrothalova** for the awesome idea and the request to bring the funny.

**Chapter One**

Ana-Lucia was out in the woods the next morning with the sunrise collecting food. She was up much of the night anyway thinking about what had happened to her and Charlie on the other side of the island. Yeah, the "Other" side, she thought to herself. That was pretty good. She had spoken to Sayid that night and it was decided their only chance of getting off this island was to find where they kept their communications equipment. That was the next thing to work on.

Her thoughts were brought back by a sound in the bush to her left. She raised her stick and prepared herself. "Who's there?" she demanded, senses on edge. She was met by the sight of a woman with long brown hair, ratty clothes and an odd look in her eye. After a moment of contemplation she recognized her as the woman she showed to Sayid, the one who captured Henry. She was the one most of them called the French woman but Ana knew her name was Danielle Rousseau.

Rousseau emerged from the bush and stood and stared at Ana. Her expression was unreadable. "Were you on the plane?" she asked.

Ana stared back as she lowered her makeshift weapon. I should be asking you that question, she thought. Instead she answered, "Yes. I was in the tail section. What are you doing here?"

Rousseau replied, "I found something I think you should see, it appears to be a communications hatch. I can describe it to you."

Ana was intrigued, but what Rousseau was saying didn't quite make sense. "Can you take me there?" she asked.

"No." answered Danielle, "But I will tell you exactly what it looks like and where to find it."

Ana smiled and shook her head. "Why should I believe you?"

"Believe what you like," she responded, "But I know what it is you found out there, and I know you were captured. You are looking for communications equipment and I know where it is. If you choose not to go that is your decision."

"The last time someone gave us directions to a place on the island they were sending us into a trap" Ana pointed out.

"You can ask Sayid about me" said Danielle, "Remember, I was the one who captured him. That man. I am trying to help you."

Finally, Ana was convinced. She should at least get the information first before antagonizing the woman. She could always decide not to go, but then she knew herself better than that. She loved a mystery. Finally she spoke, "All right, tell me".

Danielle described the location of the Black Rock and of a hatch entrance nearby that was built into a hillside and bore the symbol of a radio tower in the center of the Dharma logo on the doors. Inside was the equipment she could use to send for help.

"I hope you have more luck than I did" she said, and then she turned and walked off leaving Ana alone.

She now was left with a map and mystery. All she needed now was a partner in crime.

**Chapter Two**

Ana returned to the beach to find Charlie sleeping in his tent. He was still pretty exhausted after what had happened the day before, but they were going to need to start early if they were going to find this place and get back before dark. Reluctantly, she woke him.

Charlie opened his eyes, "What? Oh, it's you."

Ana smiled, "I don't know who it was you were dreaming about but I hope you're not disappointed."

Charlie sat up. "No, it's just……oh, nevermind. What is it?"

Ana shows Charlie the new map. He looks down and takes it, "Not another balloon is it?"

"No," said Ana, "It could be to a hatch with radio equipment inside."

Charlie looks at the map, then at Ana. Finally he asks, "Why show me? If it's radio equipment, why not take Sayid?"

Ana was reluctant to explain. Finally she said, "Alright, it's possible the source that gave me this may be unreliable. I don't want to waste Sayid's time if it turns out to be nothing."

"Oh, I get it" said Charlie, growing annoyed "You don't mind wasting my time. Sayid's too important, right?"

"C'mon Charlie" urged Ana, "I can't go out there by myself. If we find something, we'll come back and tell the others. If what Rousseau says is……"

Suddenly she was interrupted by the sound of Charlie bursting out laughing. "What's so funny?" said Ana, taking her turn to get annoyed.

"This is from Rousseau?" laughed Charlie, "She gave you this? Why didn't you say so, she's barmy, a lunatic! Don't you know she stole Claire's baby?"

"Yeah, and she wasn't the only one" said Ana. She never liked being laughed at and she was simply trying to take the wind out of Charlie's sails. It worked. He stopped immediately.

"Alright, I'll go." Charlie said, "If for no other reason than to get to say I told you so."

They packed up their gear and off they went, map in hand.

**Chapter Three**

As they hiked out to the area of the Black Rock, Charlie filled Ana in on Danielle Rousseau, starting with the transmission they picked up soon after landing on the island and her capture and torture of Sayid.

"She may not be all there" said Ana. "But she did capture Henry, or whatever his name is. She's a prisoner here just like we are. It's possible she found something. She had to have sent her transmission from somewhere" she reasoned.

"A radio hatch, yeah right" said Charlie, obviously still skeptical, "Did she say she found this place before or after she killed her whole science team? Did she tell you about that?"

Suddenly Ana stopped and Charlie almost collided into her, "What?" he asked.

"Do you see something out there? Through those trees" asked Ana.

Charlie looked but wasn't sure what Ana was talking about. He shook his head, "It's probably just one of her bloody traps. You know about those? Oh, they're great, one almost took my head off……"

"Would you shut up" said Ana, as she started ahead towards the shape she saw through the trees. Charlie followed.

They came to the edge of the jungle and found a pile of crates tied together with rope. Ana opened one box and found what appeared to be a small shipment of machine and computer parts.

"Sayid guessed they were getting supplies shipped somehow" Ana observed, "We must be on the right track if this was delivered here."

Charlie looked at the items on the crate and then walked around them, trying to read the markings on the outside. He took two steps when Ana heard a loud snapping sound and she looked up to see Charlie being dragged down a few feet away to where the ground dropped away down a cliffside.

"Hey!" shouted Charlie, grabbing to catch hold of something to stop his momentum, but the rope that had snared his ankle was pulling him straight over the edge.

Ana ran to catch him, but instead she watched as he went right over. She got down on the ground and peered over the edge to find Charlie hanging near the top. He had grabbed hold of a root sticking out of the dirt of the cliffside.

"Get me up!" he yelled.

Ana looked down, the drop wasn't huge, but it was likely too far for him to jump down safely. There was nothing to grab onto to climb down either, the cliffside was nothing but soft dirt.

Ana reached for his hand, but before she pulled him up she decided to have a little fun at his expense. "I'll only pull you up if you agree to cut the obnoxious act" said Ana.

"What?" said Charlie, "sod off!"

"Okay", said Ana, and she let go of his hand, leaving him to dangle by the root he held with the other. Charlie looked down and changed his mind quickly.

"Okay, okay, I promise. Just pull me up!" said Charlie. Ana smiled and reached again for his free hand. Charlie grabbed it and let go of the root to climb back up but the cliffside wall was too soft. He climbed one step and slipped back down and Ana lost her grip. Charlie fell and hit the ground below and was out cold.

"Dammit" said Ana and she ran a few yards around and found an area where she could climb down to where Charlie lay. When she reached him he was just waking up.

"Charlie!" said Ana, "are you okay?"

Charlie propped himself up on an elbow and rubbed his head, "Ow. What the bloody hell's wrong with you, I"……then he looked at Ana and stopped.

"What?" said Ana.

Charlie replied, "I was about to say something obnoxious but if I do you might throw me off another bloody cliff."

Ana tried her best to suppress a smile and try not to laugh. Instead, she extended her hand to help Charlie up. Charlie took it, stood up and brushed the dirt of his shirt and pants. When he was sure he hadn't broken anything he looked up and over Ana's shoulder and stopped frozen still. "What's that?" he said.

Ana turned around to find that they stood in front of a pair of doors marked with the symbol of a radio tower. It was just as Danielle had described it.


End file.
